And That Was Enough
by jonesy100000000
Summary: "By no means was their friendship perfect" A short drabble where Petey reflects on his friendship with Jimmy.


**A/N: I've been playing on Bully a lot recently and I've always loved the character dynamics between Jimmy and Petey and suddenly I had the urge to write this short drabble on their relationship when I got to the Boxing Challenge.**

* * *

And That Was Enough

"Wait, Jimmy! Can I come too? You know what, don't worry about it," Petey called after Jimmy's retreating figure. Jimmy didn't turn round or even acknowledge Petey.

Petey sat back down on the bench on the wooden pier and looked out over the grey water. He sighed. He was always being left behind and left out and it wasn't fair. So what if he was smaller than most of the boys at Bullworth? So what if he wasn't as aggressive as most of his peers were? Just because he didn't quite fit in with the unwritten ethos of Bullworth didn't mean that he never wanted to join in.

Jimmy had been the closest thing to a friend that he'd had since starting Bullworth Academy. Gary had been when he'd told Jimmy that not even the nerd wanted to hang out with him. He was dork and a loser, not even good enough to hang out with Algie who had a weak bladder. Gary Smith had only noticed his existence because he could mercilessly bully him as he got a kick out of torturing those weaker than himself. And, as an added bonus, there was nothing Petey could do about it because Gary, as head boy, could get away with it as he had the headmaster and the prefects practically eating out of his hand.

When Jimmy first arrived at Bullworth, Petey had really hoped that he might have found someone to be friends with. Jimmy seemed a bit of an outcast, like Petey, but for different reasons; he just didn't fit into any of the cliques at school. But then Gary had managed to ruin any hope of a friendship by introducing him to Jimmy as the girliest boy in school. What a way to make a first impression! And to someone like Jimmy, who was tough! Gary had got his claws into Jimmy and there was nothing Petey could do about it. He'd thought that that was it, the potential friendship with Jimmy over before it had even begun. He'd been a fool to think that someone like Jimmy would have wanted to be friends with someone like him in the first place. The only good thing was that at least this rejection hadn't been too humiliating. He could cope with it.

But then Jimmy had turned out not to be too bad. Yes, Jimmy had anger management issues and had been expelled from 7 schools but he wasn't cruel, not like Gary or most of the other boys at Bullworth. He actually stood up for those weaker than himself and he never completely rejected Petey's company. They'd even hung out together for a bit when Gary had decided to go and visit the crazy homeless guy on campus and then again on Halloween night. Not that Petey had liked that Gary had been there. He hated Gary, his persistent persecutor at Bullworth but at least with Jimmy there too Gary wasn't as bad; Jimmy sort of protected him.

When Gary had stabbed Jimmy in the back by getting him into a serious mess with Russell and his bullies, Petey had realised that he truly hated Gary. To have used Jimmy like that, it was unspeakable. But every cloud has a silver lining, or so they say, and when Jimmy had told Russell to stop picking on the few kids at Bullworth who didn't deserve a beating, he'd mentioned him by name! He'd been overwhelmed! Never before had anyone taken that much interest in him and now it appeared he had an actual friend. Jimmy clearly wasn't merely putting up with his company or else he wouldn't have been so specific to Russell. As far as friends at Bullworth went, Petey couldn't think of anyone he'd rather have; Jimmy was a protector and only believed in using violence where it was due. A saintly quality at Bullworth Academy!

From that point on, Pete's life at school had changed. Being Jimmy's friend hadn't given him a higher status; he was still a dork who none of the cliques would associate themselves with, but the bullies no longer picked on him and the cliques were more careful when they attacked him as getting on the wrong side of Jimmy Hopkins was not a good thing. As an added bonus, Gary was no longer interfering with Jimmy or bullying Petey, although he suspected that Gary was pulling the strings in the background and agitating the other cliques against Jimmy. Life at Bullworth was finally bearable.

By no means was their friendship perfect, as this latest episode had proved, as they still spent a lot of their time on their own. But the fact that Jimmy had come to him, Petey, to ask for advice on how to take down the preps proved that despite their problems, he and Jimmy were friends. And that was enough for Pete Kawolski.

**A/N: Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
